This invention relates to a regenerating method of photographic data, and more particularly, to a playing-back method of photographic data compressed and memorized in an optical disk without applying an exclusive regenerating device, but by only applying a conventional video gaming device and the like.
In FIG. 1, a block diagram composing a conventional video gaming device is shown. As shown in FIG. 1, said video gaming device identified by the numeral 1 is composed of:
an interface la connected to a cassette ROM 2 which stores a system-controlling program and an application program for said gaming device and the others; PA1 a central processing unit 1b (hereafter referred to as CPU); PA1 RAM 1c functioning as a working area; PA1 an enlarged interface 1d interfacing with controlling signals for a CD-ROM driver 3 and other data; PA1 a voice regenerator 1f temporarily memorizing voice data delivered from said CPU 1b to a voice RAM 1e, or converting said voice data read out from said voice RAM 1e to voice signals; PA1 an image displayer 1h temporarily memorizing said image data controlled and sent from said CPU 1b in image displaying RAM 1g or converting said image data read out from said image displaying RAM 1g to image signals; and PA1 a control pad interface 1j receiving keyed-in input signals from a control pad 1i, and sending said signals to said CPU 1b.
This video gaming device regenerates image data or voice data stored in said cassette ROM 2 or in a compact disk inserted in said CD-ROM driver 3, after outputted image signals from said image displayer 1h displaying said images on the (not shown) displaying device, and also after outputted voice signals from said voice regenerator 1f, outputs said voice from the (not shown) speaker.
Recently, technology has been developed making obtainable not only photographic images but photo prints having equal properties with the conventional photographs by digitizable regenerations of said photographic data in a micro processor or the like after said photographic data is stored in an optical disk having vast memorizing capacity in the form of digitized signals. By applying this new technology, it becomes possible to regenerate said photographic data stored in said optical disk having vast memorizing capacity by means of the regenerating device provided with software playing back said photographic data.
In general, conventional video gaming devices excepting the above-mentioned exclusive regenerating device, are not constructed so as to be able to regenerate said photographic data stored in said optical disk from the standpoint of both software and hardware. Accordingly, as it is impossible to regenerate said photographic data stored in said optical disk, it needs the reconstruction of said devices from the standpoint of both software and hardware. One resulting problem is that a regenerating device for playing back said photographic data is required. Further, it is difficult to obtain said regenerating device on account of its high cost.
This invention was achieved in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, and has as an object to supply a regenerating method enabling the regeneration of said photographic data by simply appending external devices to said conventional video gaming devices which are at present popularly available. Said regenerating method of photographic data according to this invention reads said photographic data stored in said optical disk, and regenerates said data through a CD-ROM driver connected to an interface connectable with external memorizing devices, in conformity with a system-controlling program and a CD-ROM controlling program both stored in ROM connected with the interface connectable with external memorizing devices, and a display data-preparing program performing the enlarging operation of said photographic data, stored in said ROM or in another external device out of said ROM and a utility program dealing and controlling of referring, zooming and panning operations of said photographic data.